Xiaolin Showdown Season 4
by The Girl of Heaven's Hellfire
Summary: Our favorite xiaolin dragons returns to fight evil butt and save the world from 10000 years of darkness,as new Wus revealed,new allies gained and laugh till the very end, Next up: Of Bulls and Dancers,Summary:Omi tries to prove his friends that he could do everything,resulting him to run for his life literally.
1. Episode 1 Part I :In Search

Disclaimers : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown all rights goes to Christy Hui and WarnerBros.

(A/N: Yeah I know,my last fic looked too childish,I realized people won't review it and I'm getting slow readings,so i decided that I'm gonna delete that story in a week after this is posted,see if there's any differences between the first,P.S: Rai's search based on a game called Uncharted 2 that Naughty Dog owned.)

Episode 1 Part I : In Search

It was a clear day at The Xiaolin Temple,no clouds to be seen,the sun shines brightly leaving no trace of darkness,chipmunks crawling out of their homes,butterflies swarming a bed of flowers followed by birds chirping and no yellin-(*BOOM*),of course the narrator have spoke to soon.

In the temple's training grounds,spotted a little yellow bald kid that may be 13-14 years old,wearing red robes,black pants and a light blue sash,but he seems to be arguing with a tall tanned boy,brown hair,emerald green eyes at the age of 17-18 years old and he's wearing a black short sleeved robes with a red serpent on his left sleeve and red trimmings on his right,a yellow sash wrapped around his waist,underneath it was a red long sleeved shirt with black trimmings and a white T-shirt,he was also wearing red pants,black shoes and a golden medallion with a swirl symbol on it,but the taller boy's clothes was a little tattered and burned.

"What did you do?!,you almost blew up our friends!"shouted the shortest pointing at boy who's wearing a ten galleon hat,he has a blonde hair leaking from his hat covering one of his eyes and a rather large body whistling nervously and a pale ivory skinned girl half the height of the cowboy with black slik hair tied up to a ponytail glancing at the ground nervously,they both have blue eyes and wearing a similar robes to the bald kid but with white pants instead of black.

"What did I-,What did YOU do?!,you almost blew ME up,if you have been following my orders I wouldn't have been hit by a meteor!"shouted the taller boy.

"Kimiko,ya' think I should go fetch Master Fung."said the boy with the hat in a thick Texas accent to the girl as he continues to watch the other two boys arguing.

"(*sigh*),Clay just be my guest,I mean it's not like we're expecting visitors."said Kimiko shrugging to the cowboy who nodded in response and walks inside the temple.

~ Meanwhile At The Temple's Gate Entrance ~

"Welcome Master Monk Guan,I didn't expect you to visit."said a bald man wearing a dark blue vest,white robes with black trimmings,a golden medallion with a chinese symbol, black pants and shoes,he has a tiny slik black mustache and beard,he was bowing slightly to a tall muscular bald man wearing orange robes and a spear in his hand.

"Master Fung it is nice to see you again,but apparently some dragon was excited to see his old 'pal',isn't that right Chucky Choo?"said Master Monk Guan as a lime green colored dragon slithered out from his robes.

"As much as I hated to admitted it but I really do miss Dojo."said the dragon wiping a tear.

"Really?"said a green dragon suddenly pops out from Master Fung's sleeves.

"Dojo!,it's good to see you again!"said Chucky leaping out and landed on the ground followed by Dojo.

"Yeah,me too old pal,Now give me a friendly hug."said Dojo stretching his arms wide as he hugged his friend.

Chucky hugged back and secretly reaches his hand trying to steal Dojo's wallet but only to slapped by Dojo on the hand.

"So,what brings you here?"ask Master Fung as Dojo and Chucky separates.

"Visiting here isn't my main concern,I have heard that young Bobo has been promoted to Shoku Warrior."said Master Monk Guan.

"Bobo?"ask Master Fung raising an eyebrow.

"He meant Raimundo,I can't believe you still call him that though."said Dojo putting his hands on his hips if he even had one.

"Well,he is now with the others,training and-"

Master Fung's sentence was cut by large booming sound followed by Clay walking towards them.

"Looks like Omi-ball disobey Rai again."muttered Dojo under his breath.

"Master Fung,Rai and Omi-,Master Monk Guan,Chucky Choo?,what brings y'all 'ere?"said Clay tipping his hat.

"Well,I would like to speak with your leader."replied Master Monk Guan.

Clay rubs his neck as he shrugged,"Well,y'all have to wait,Rai's kinda-"

"No need to wait I will stop them by myself."said Master Monk Guan cutting Clay's sentence as he walks towards the training grounds.

"Come on."said Chucky as he slithered heading to where Guan walked followed by Dojo and Master Fung.

~ Meanwhile At The Temple's Training Grounds ~

"I think my ways would be better if SOMEONE did not always interrupting it!"shouted the bald kid as he poked the taller boy's chest accusingly.

"Oh,so it's my fault then!"shouted the boy obviously dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes it was,I believe that you were giving complicated orders for them,but for me it is simple as a slice of cake."said Omi gesturing Kimiko and showing his ego.

"Okay,first of all it's 'piece of cake' and second of all I only told them to attack us,and how is that complicated!?"shouted Raimundo waving his hands in frustration,"But,Nooo...,you just have t-"he suddenly stopped when his hand smack on something,looking the figure who has cast a shadow above him.

"Master Monk Guan,Chucky Choo!"shouted Omi completely forgot about the argument as he saw Master Monk Guan,Chucky Choo followed by Clay,Master Fung and Dojo.

"it's good to see you again Omi,Raimundo I see you are a little stressed on this leadership."said Master Monk Guan to Raimundo who stepped aside.

"Tell me about it."muttered Rai.

"I will be staying here for a few days as I train you young monks,though perhaps it is time for you Raimundo,consider this as your first Shoku Quest."said Master Monk Guan as he handed a scroll to Rai.

"What's this?"said Rai opening the scroll but quickly closed it again as Omi peered from his shoulder.

"It's an old map,long ago before Chase became evil,we were both sent to get our Shoku Weapons,this map will show yours,and each of you will,in a diffrent scroll and place,you will be leaving today."said Master Monk Guan.

"Okay Dokey,so are you guys coming?"said Raimundo to the other dragons

"I am afraid that they cannot."said Master Fung.

"What why?"said Kimiko.

"Because this is a Shoku Quest only Shoku Warriors could attend,thus I believed that you will be gone for a few days,I suggest that you should start packing and you will take the Silver Manta Ray,the others will need Dojo for sensing Sheng Gong Wus."replied Master Fung.

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa,Hold up if I'm going to be out for a few days then what if there's a Wu activates?,I mean someone needs to lead them right?"said Raimundo a hint of concern in his voice.

"Then someone will take the place as the leader,and I think my best student will replace you,Omi."said Master Monk Guan.

Omi's eyes sparkled and wided as dinner plates as he runs to Master Monk Guan to hug his legs,"Oh,thank you,thank you,thank you,I will not fail you."said Omi letting go.

"What!,you're not serious are you?!,Hahahaha...,wait you're serious?,he won't even handle it."said Rai gesturing Omi.

"Hey!,I can handle things by myself,as I can handle anything."said Omi puffing his chest.

"Then it is decided."said Master Fung as he flicked his wrist.

Suddenly Rai's robes changed to his old Wudai robes but instead of light blue sash,it was replaced with a yellow sash dedicating him a Shoku Warrior,while Omi changed from his red robes to Rai's leader robes but his sash was still light blue dedicating him a Wudai Warrior,Wudai but Leader.

"Oooohhh...,I am a leader now,in your head Raimundo!."said Omi pointing at Rai.

"It's 'in your face'."corrected Rai through gritted teeth.

"Talk to the fingers."said Omi looking away and blocking Rai with his hand.

"it's 'Hand',Geez..."said Rai pulling his hair in frustration but quickly let go,taking a deep calming breath,"Fine...,I'll go packed up."said Rai walking towards the sleeping quarters.

~ Chase's Lair ~

"Interesting,It looks like Young Raimundo have accepted the quest,and Dragon of The Water have been 'temporarily' become their leader while he is gone."said a man known as Chase Young,sitting on a throne eyes still locked at his 'Heylin Ball'.

"Really?,the cue-ball as leader?,(*tsk*)Please...,wait what quest?"said a woman know as Wuya standing besides Chase.

"The quest to search their Shoku Weapons,each Xiaolin Dragons will search of it individually."said Chase.

"You mean a solo mission?,why don't we attacked him and make those brats vonereble."said Wuya clenching her hand to a fist.

"Patience,we will make our move when the time has come."said Chase observing Omi who was boasting his leadership to an annoyed Raimundo.

~ Back At Temple ~

"Look at me Raimundo,I have become a leader,and I will make you proud by being a better leader than you which I am."said Omi puffing his chest to Rai who is now wearing a dark blue hoodie,white jeans,his medallion hanging around his neck and black boots while packing his belongings into a traveling bag.

"Yeah,sure you will,but you're still a Wudai and it's only temporary."said Rai his voice dripping with annoyance while stuffing a few scrolls to his bag.

"Oh hohoho,but if I prove Master Fung that I am better leading the others than you,I will become the leader and a Shoku Warrior,if I do i will be teaching you to be better as me but less better."said Omi showing his ego.

"Sure,I bet you will be a great leader."said Raimundo through gritted teeth as he zips his bag and putting it over his shoulder leaving the sleeping quarters.

"Of course I will be."said Omi following Rai outside.

Outside the Temple was Dojo,Kimiko and with Clay on his right hand was holding a bag of Shen Gong Wu and on his left was the Silver Manta Ray.

"Here ya' go Rai,I packed yer' Wudai Weapon and the Crest of The Condors."said Clay handing the Wus to Rai.

"Thanks."thanked Rai accepting the Wus.

"Rai,are you sure that...,you know Omi as leader?,I mean you were doing great."said Kimiko.

"Honestly I don't know Kim,I'm a little bit worried about Omi being the leader,just promise me don't get him too frustrated."said Rai placing his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Sure,we'll do."said Kimiko blushing a little avoiding eye contact.

"Well...,good luck,you'll be needing it."said Clay tipping his hat.

"Come on,I already have dumb luck on my side."said Rai grinning.

"Sure it have,like when you almost got hit by that meteor."said Kimiko.

Rai chuckled a little,"Yeah."said Rai.

"I hope that you will pass those obstacles,but if you fail,I will try to pass it,I believed that I am great at passing obstacles."said Omi behind Clay.

"Uhhuh."said Rai rolling his eyes,he raised the Silver Manta Ray while calling it's name as the Wu enlarge,opening the cockpit he threw his bag in and climbed on it,waving to his friends he closed the cockpit and flew and disappearing to the horizon.

"Now as my first order as a leader let us train until we break our arms."said Omi to Clay and Kimiko.

"I hope you didn't meant that literally."said Kimiko.

"Hold up,a Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself."said Dojo slithering towards the group while holding the ancient scroll.

"And it just revealed itself just seconds after Rai left,real classy."said Kimiko sarcastically.

"Hey,I'm not the one the one who told them to reveal themselves."said Dojo opening the scroll.

"So what's the Wu?"asked Clay.

"it's called the 'Chi Xiashui',it allows it's user to drain their enemies,allowing the user to use the enemy's Chi."explained Dojo as the scroll shows a figure holding an amulet to another person sucking something from it.

"Well,then there is no time to dally dilly."said Omi.

"Dilly dally."corrected Kimiko.

"Kimiko,are you okay?,you are starting to make no sense like our ex-leader Raimundo."said Omi as he put his hand on Kim's forehead

"Urghh,never mind just give us a minute to change."said Kimiko shoving away Omi's hand as she walked inside to the temple followed by Clay,leaving Omi besides Dojo.

"So,you wnat to get some snacks as they change?"ask Dojo to Omi.

"Oh I love smacks."said Omi excited.

"it's snacks."corrected Dojo.

"That's what I said."replied Omi as he runs to the kitchen.

Sighing in defeat he slithered to following Omi to the kitchen.

As they walk inside,they didn't realized that something perched on a tree branch far behind them watching.

"Well,look what we have here,with Raimundo out and the cheese-ball as leader,they'll be weakened."said a mystery voice in a thick western accent to the bird his on.

"Why don't we pay a visit to the worm."said the voice chuckling,"Yin Yin!"as he called the name the bird flew off with him on it's back.

~ On A Random Hill ~

"'At the place where white it's only tone'

'What you seek lies below earth's bone'

'Your answers cannot be seen by the naked eye'

'But only through the guardian's eye'

'Beware the beast who guards the blade'

'Never let the darkness be made'."said Raimundo as he reads the ancient symbols on the scroll while sitting with legs up on the wheel of the Silver Manta Ray.

'Okay,the map shows an icy cave on some mountains and a temple in a village right across it.'thought Rai tracing the ancient drawing with his finger,'it looks like the villigers are wearing tibetac traditional clothes,and coordinates are showing to the Himalayan,so it's probably in Tibet,but what does it mean by the beast?'tapping his chin with his finger as his eyes shifted through maps then back at the scroll.

"Well,off to Tibet then."said Rai as he started the engine and flew to Tibet.

~ In A Small Village On Himalayan Mountains ~

After an hour flying to Tibet he finally stumbled upon the same tiny village on the map,Rai decided to land the Silver Manta Ray just a few miles away from the village,grabbing his bag he hopped off as the Wu shrunk back to it's original size,continuing his journey on foot,he finally reaches the village gate with locals staring at him.

'Okay,this is very welcoming.'thought Raimundo,"Excuse me,do you know an icy cave around here?"ask Raimundo to an old woman who was carrying a bag of straws.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said the woman shrugging as she continues her walk.

"Oh yeah,great idea Rai,asking an old woman who doesn't know your language."said Rai to himself as he mentally facepalmed himself.

"Excuse me young man,are you from the Xiaolin Temple?"ask a deep voice from behind.

Turning around Rai quickly spotted a couple of people wearing long red cowls approaching him,on the center of the group was a taller man wearing a different clothes,the group stopped just a yard away from Rai,the taller man uncovered his cowl revealing his appearance,he was bald and a couple of red dots on his forehead is seen and he's wearing a long red and yellow colored fabric warped around him,on his right hand is a monk's staff and he was barefooted like the others despite the snow.

"Yeah,who are you?"asked Raimundo his guard up.

"I am Lobsang,The Dalai Lama and They are the elder monks of this sacred village."answered the man as he gestured the group behind him,one of the men whispered something in Tibetic to the Dalai Lama,"Ah yes,We suspect that you are the Shoku Warrior,who Guan mentioned to visit,we rarely have...visitors."answered the wise monk.(A/N: Lobsang pronounced "LO-sahng"

if you're wandering.)

"Master Monk Guan,told you?"ask Raimundo.

"Indeed Young One,perhaps you are cold,come join us for a bowl of Po Cha."offered the monk.

"Excuse me?"said Raimundo raising an eyebrow.

"Po Cha is a Yak butter tea,come with us as we discuss your quest."said the old monk as he covered his head with his cowl and walked away followed by the group towards a building on a hill.

'(*sigh*)well no one knows English except him,guess that's my best lead.'thought Raimundo as he followed the group.

~ Meanwhile At Jack Spicer's Lair ~

"I am Jack Spicer,Evil Boy Genius,Prince of Darkness,Hahaha yeah that's a good line,in a few days my theme song will be complete!"said Jack writing something down on a paper.

"Those Xiaolin-Losers will be so jealous!"said Jack as he twirled around happily,but he stop as he bump into something.

"Hello Jack m'boy,miss me?"said a giant bean while he's sitting on Jack's workbench.

"AAAHHHHHHH."screamed Jack as he stumbled back landing on his bottom,"Hannibal Bean?,what are you doing here?,and how did you get the Morby Morpher?"ask Jack pointing at the Wu on Hannibal's arm-tentacle thingy.

"Oh,I just...'borrowed' it from the Xiaolin Monks,but that doesn't matter,ya' wanna make a deal?"said Hannibal getting off the table.

"What kind of deal?"asked Jack sounded interested while he gets up but his attention drifted to a blinking metal object,"Looks like a new Wu had showed up."picking up the metal device.

"Apparently,the Wu is called Chi Xiashui,if we use it right we can suck those monk's elemental chi and used it against them."explained Hannibal through gritted teeth as clenched his fist.

"And we can rule the world."continued Jack.

"So what do you say m'boy?,deal?"said Hannibal grinning.

"Deal!"exclaimed Jack as he shakes Hannibal hand-tentacle-root thingy.

"Now let's get going,we don't wanna let those brats get a head start."said Hannibal,"Moby Morpher!"called Hannibal as he shrunk back to his tiny form and climbed on Yin Yin flew outside followed by Jack and his robots.

~ At A Monastery In Russia ~

"Well here we are in Russia...,again."said Dojo shrinking back as the three chosen ones hopped off.

"Dojo are you sure it's here?,cuz' I don't want to bump into Vlad."said Kimiko now wearing her usual winter clothes.

"I'm sure,but I don't remember this place in ruins 1500 years ago,looks like its abandoned."said Dojo tapping his chin with his finger.

"Let us not waste our time,as leader I order you to search this place!"said Omi now wearing his winter clothes as he runs inside.

"Clay,I already missed Rai as our leader."said Kimiko walking towards the monastery garden with Clay.

"Me too,I wonder what his doin' right now?"said Clay tipping his winter hat.

"I bet his enjoying the summer heat,not like us."replied Kimiko shivering as she hugs herself.

~ Meanwhile On The Himalayan Mountains ~

"Urgghh...,I bet the others are enjoying the summer heat,not like me."said Rai now wearing his winter colthes with an addition of a long thick orange scarf and a pair of goggles as he shivered and continuing to hike to snow mountain,a rope is tied around his chest and waist connected to another man wearing a leather jacket with fur trimmings,some daggers and guns straps on his body,blue jeans and finally a leather boots,he was also hiking but a few meters ahead of Raimundo.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."shouted the man to Rai.

"I don't know what that means,but you said that an hour ago!"said Rai looking up to the man.

Instead of answering the man pulls Raimundo up to the edge of the cliff making him fall on his bottom.

"Ya' could send me a warning."said Rai getting up rubbing his bottom as he untie the rope and continuing to follow the man on a path,as minutes passed they finally found an icy cave,in front of it was a sign in a Tibetic symbols.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said the man while he place his fingers besides his head forming two horns on his head.

Tilting his head and turning his view to the sign then back to the man now pretending to be a monster,"Dorjee,is this sign,is trying to warn us about a giant goat or something?"said Rai pointing at the sign,"Come on let's go,the sooner we get out of here,the more chance I won't end up as an icicle."said Rai walking towards the icy entrance.(A/N: Dorjee pronounced "DOR-jeh" if y'all wondering again.)

Dorjee stops as he saw the boy was entering,he sighing and followed Raimundo to the icy cave.

'Ugh,I wish I did learn Tibetic,I mean did he tried to warn me about a goat?,(*scoff*)I've been handling worse than a goat but a...'thought Raimundo trailing of as he walked more further inside the cave,'I don't know what his warnin' me about,(*sigh*)then I guess that I'll found out in time.'sighing he hops down to another ledge.

~ Flashback ~

In the garden of the tibetan temple,they were pretty much the same but covered in snow and ice,the buildings surrounding it were tibetan structures instead of chinese,Raimundo and Lobsang were sitting in a gazebo located on the center of the garden.

"So,the scroll shows an icy cave which you believed it is near our village?"said Lobsang as he sip his fifth bowl of butter tea.

"Yeah,though it's kinda hard to make out,these coordinates are chinese symbols,even before Grand Master Dashi even born,so I'm not really sure."explained Raimundo as he sips his bowl,"Ya' know this ain't that bad,salty,but...at least it's not bitter like back in China."said Raimundo.

"Thank you,however I am surprised that you manage to decipher this 'complicated' symbols on such a young age."said Lobsang looking at the scroll.

"Thanks...,I think."replied Rai shifting his position.

"Although I recognized that cave somewhere along this mountains."said Lobsang tracing the map with his finger.

"Really?"said Raimundo gaining interest.

"Yes,now I remember...,there is an icy cave that looked exactly like in this map,it is located just a few hundred meters above this village,but beware it could be dangerous."said the wise monk.

"No problemo,I can handle dangerous,besides I kick evil butt everyday,just a few wolves can't compared to my life."said Raimundo.

"(*sigh*),but I warn you,perhaps it is best to send my best warrior to accompany you,you will meet him in the front gate in twenty minutes."said Lobsang sipping his last cup,standing up he walked away towards inside the temple.

"Okay then."replied Raimundo getting up and following the monk.

~ End of Flashback ~

"And I ended up with this guy."muttered Raimundo as he jumps from ledge to ledge followed by Dorjee and they finally stumbled upon a small clearing with a surprisingly horrible view.

"What the?"whispered Raimundo as he saw the scene.

The small clearing was splattered with red sticky stains,white and grey wolves lying around motionless with deep red gash on their bodies,the icy walls was scratched with several giant claw marks making the ice loosing it's beauty,the air itself filled with tension with a scent of iron,they realized the red stains was blood.

"What could've done this?"muttered Raimundo tracing the claw marks with his hand.

"Hurry."said Dorjee looking at the bloodied wolves as he walked away.

"Yeah,come on let's go,before this thing comes back"said Raimundo to Dorjee as they continue their search.

~ Back At The Abandoned Monastery ~

"Hey Clay!,any luck?"shouted Kimiko through the opened door from the monastery.

"No,findin' this Wu is like findin' my Aunt Bessie's lucky needle in Texas's biggest hay stack."replied Clay looking under a rock.

"Do not give up my friends,with me as leader,I shall lead you to victory!"shouted Omi as he looking at the lined statues,"(*gasp*),there it is!"shouted Omi pointing at a blue amulet hanging on the hand of the large human statue in the center of the garden.

"Thanks for the tip Butter-head!"shouted a familiar voice and a sound of buzzing from above.

Above them was one and only Jack Spicer on his hellipack floating in mid air with his robots behind him.

"Jack Spicer,prepare for the most humiliating defeat."shouted Omi to Jack.

"Not this time Cue-ball,Jack-Bots ATTACK!."shouted Jack as thirty Jack-Bots came bolted towards the three monks.

"Kimiko,Clay,you will distract the robots while I grab the Wu and this is an order."said Omi as he leap to the air racing along Jack for the Wu.

As Clay and Kimiko began to fight off the robots,Omi finally reaches to the Wu in time,the Wu glowed in a golden color as Omi touched it in the same time as Jack and...,Hannibal Bean?

"Hey no fair,it's two against one."said Kimiko as she dusted her hand with scraps of robots scattered around her and Clay dusting his hat.

"Omi,ya' needed help there little fella'?"asked Clay placing his hat back where it belongs.

"Awww...,look at you,already a leader but ya' still need help from your little friends."muttered Hannibal loud enough to only Omi and Jack can hear.

"No,I will handle this alone,as I will prove myself that I will be a better leader,Jack,Hannibal,I challenged you to a Xiaolin Showdown,my Orb of Tornami against Jack's Monkey Staff and Hannibal's Morby Morpher."shouted Omi.

"The game will be 'True or Fall',the first person to tell too many lies,loses."said Jack.

"I accept."said Omi.

"Let's go,XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"shouted the three of them in unsion.

The whole scenery changed as statues broke apart and forming itself to three tall columns with each person standing on it while watchers standing on a floating platform on the sidelines.

"GONG YE TEMPAI!"shouted the three participants in unsion.

"I'll go first,Omi,do you think that Raimundo don't deserved to be a leader."asked Hannibal with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I don't,Raimundo deserved to be leader."replied Omi a little hesitated,but as soon those words left his mouth,the column under him began to shake and cracked making Omi stumble a little,showing that he told a lie.

"Omi,tell the truth!"shouted Kimiko from the platform,"Glad Rai isn't here to hear this."muttered Kimiko loud enough to only Clay to hear.

"Oh,Me next,Omi do you think Raimundo will be a great leader?"asked Jack to Omi.

"Of course I do."replied Omi,but his a quarter of his column breaks down resulting Omi to almost lost his balance,showing a pretty big lie.

"Enough!,Jack are you jealous of me?"asked Omi to Jack.

"(*pfft*)as if,NOT!"shouted Jack,his column didn't break or anything.

"Omi,do you doubt that Raimundo is the right Dragon of The Wind?"asked Hannibal.

"Heistherightone."said Omi one breath,his column break to half as he falls down but quickly hangs on the edge.

"Final question Cheese-head,Do you trust Raimundo enough?"asked Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Don't lie Omi!"shouted Clay

"I-I...I don't really trust Raimundo that much."admitted Omi,his column didn't break apart.

"Well that's too bad for Raimundo."said Hannibal,"Time to end this Morby Morpher!"called Hannibal as he enlarge and jumps towards Omi preparing for a kick.

Too surprised to block the attack,the kick landed straight on his face making him fall from the column and ended the showdown with a flash.

"I am sorry my friends I lost,I lost the first Wu as a leader,I let you down."said Omi hanging his head down in disappointment.

"it's okay Omi."said Kimiko as she kneeled down besides Omi.

"Yeah partner,we all make mistakes."said Clay.

"Awww...,how touching,to bad I have to ruin the moment."said Hannibal grinning,"Chi Xiashui!"called Hannibal as a light blue beam shoots out from the amulet heading towards Omi and Kimiko.

"Look out!"shouted Clay as he pushed Kim and Omi away from the beam,making him the one getting hit sending him back a few feet.

"Clay!"shouted Omi and Kimiko in unsion as they run towards their fallen ally.

"I'm alrigh' guys,just a little bit weak."said Clay rubbing his sore head.

"Dang,looks like I only got earth,what do you usually say...,oh yes,Wudai Crater Earth!"shouted Hannibal as he stomps on the ground resulting the earth to shake as an abyss formed towards the monks.

"Time to go!"shouted Dojo who appeared under Clay's hat,as he enlarge and scoops the chosen ones retreating.

"No,they're getting away!"shouted Jack behind Hannibal.

"Stop,we'll visit them soon enough."said Hannibal blocking Jack's path.

"Dojo!,why are we retreating!,we must fight!"shouted Omi on Dojo's back along Kimiko and Clay.

"it's too risky kid,with Hannibal holding the Chi Xiashui,he could use your element against you,and without Rai,there's no way we could win."replied Dojo.

"Yeah Omi,Dojo's right,now we need to tell Master Fung about this,maybe he have a solution."said Kimiko.

"I agree,perhaps it is best."said Omi his head hanging in disappointment.

~ Meanwhile At The Himalayan Mountains ~

"Dorjee,NO!"screamed Raimundo as he witnesses his ally being knockout sliding across the icy floor with a tiny blood trail following.

They were attacked by a giant wolf-no a crystallized werewolf,with it's white fur covering most of it's body but his crystal clear body shines brightly through the fur,it's glowing sky-blue eyes filled with rage and raw instinct.

After he successfully knockout Dorjee,its attention draws to the screamed brazillian now frightened as glowing sky-blue eyes met with a shimmering emerald,through his animal instinct,the creature lets out a battle cry and lunged itself to Raimundo.

Drawing his attention to the werewolf,who is in currently lunging itself to Raimundo,being too shocked he couldn't dogde the attack.

The creature pinned him to the ground with it's large crystal clear hard claws digging into his right arm and chest blood oozing out,the creature shows it's sharp razor teeth and fangs ready to strike him in the neck.

(A/N: first ever planned Cliffhanger ,so yeah it's really long and it's only episode one part one I'm already planning on episode two,but hope you guys enjoy,can't believe this took me a few days to complete,Read and Review, SMOKEBOMB!.)


	2. Episode 1 Part II: A Lesson Learned

Disclaimers : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown all rights goes to Christy Hui and WarnerBros,do I really need to say it every time?

Disclaimers : And I also don't own Uncharted ,all rights goes to Naughty Dog,it's only a reference and I'm a little bit worried.

(A/N: Oh come on!,this story got way more feedback,I mean on the first day it's already getting views twice as the last time,and I'm relieved!,I'll try to update faster maybe once a week or two,and I know the second part is way longer than before hoped you guys liked it,Read & Review People!.)

Episode 1 Part II: A Lesson Learned

The creature pinned him to the ground with it's large crystal clear hard claws digging into his right arm and chest blood oozing out,the creature shows it's sharp razor teeth and fangs ready to strike him in the neck.

Seeing the attack,he quickly blocked the attack with his free forearm but the creature keeps digging it's fangs to Raimundo forearm now pouring red warm liquid,the creature puts all of it's weight to it's paws to crush its pray.

Feeling his ribs about to crack,he puts all of his weight to his legs,kicking the creature on the gut sending it a few meters back.

Standing up slowly holding his bleeding chest with his good arm,gazing to the now standing creature looking at his emerald green eyes with it's glowing sky-blue eyes.

"So,...this must...be the beast huh?"said Raimundo to himself winching at pain each time he said a word.

The creature responded by lunging itself to Rai with it's claws ready but he quickly dodged the attack and kicked it straight on the chest making it stumble a few steps,Rai send another punch on the face with his good hand resulting the creature to fly back a few meters back.

Using the chance,Raimundo quickly withdraws his Blade of The Nebula and the Crest of The Condors,placing both Wus on his good arm,"Crest of The Condors,Blade of The Nebula WIND!"called Raimundo as he swings the blade creating a thin wave of wind towards the creature.

As the wave getting closer to the creature,it lifted it's arm and forming a blade of crystal slicing the wave easily.

"No way."said Rai completely in shock.

The creature sprinted towards Raimundo with it's blade formed hand ready to strike.

Surprised by the sudden move by his opponent,using his years trained reflects,he positioned the blade in front of him just in time to block the attack,as their blade clashed creating a tiny spark of fire,pulling back his sword and swings again and again in a blink towards the creature but his fifth blow was quickly blocked by tge creature and now they're in a strength test.

(*CRACK*)

Shocked to hear the sound of a crack,in reflect he does a back flip kick sending the creature flying towards the icy walls,he turn his gaze to the half conscious creature,then move the the undamaged crystal blade.

'The dang thing's arm didn't break?!,then that...'thought Rai trailing off as he turn to the Wu,his eyes wided as he saw the Wu,there was a long crack on the blade,one trailing down vertically from the hilt of the blade towards only inches away from the handle and one horizontally separating one half from the other,the crack did make it's way to the crest making another vertical crack,'Shoot,Why is these things getting weaker?!'thought Rai violently cursing the weak blade.

But he didn't realized that the creature slowly standing up,shaking the pain the werewolf let out a battle cry as he leaped towards Raimundo.

Realizing his mistake,he was quickly tackled by the beast dropping his blade in the process as he was pinned on the wall leaving him to struggle free from the creature's attack.

"This is REALLY getting out of hand!"said Rai struggling to hold the creature's jaw attempting to avoid the deathly fangs.

Suddenly the creature was struck by a dagger through where it's heart lays,letting out a painful howl the creature disintegrated to crystal clear dust leaving a blue stone resting on top of the dust.

Rai dropped down on his knees panting looking up to his Savior which is Dorjee with a smug on his face.

"What's with the smug?,what?,oh so your expecting a 'thank you'?,well thank you for passing out on me,(*tch*),I've been getting my butt whooped almost everyday and you just passed out just because of a sweep from a werewolf made from solid crystal?"said Raimundo sarcastically while standing up and dusting himself.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said Dorjee his smug turn to a serious face as he gestured to Rai's wounds.

"(*pfft*),I'm fine...,I'll heal."said Rai as he pulls out a bandage and warped around his wounds,"what about you?"asked Raimundo to Dorjee.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said Dorjee waving his hand and gesturing his scar on his forehead.

"(*scoff*),yeah like 'just a small scratch' made you passed out."said Rai continuing to treat his wounds.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said Dorjee annoyed as he gestured the floor.

"Yeah,you hit the solid floor then you passed out,great excuse Dorjee."said Rai sarcastically,"Though,the tone on your voice is really predictable."said Rai sarcastically,Dorjee only scoffed in response and walks towards the remains of the creature to investigate.

After a few minutes passed,Rai finished treating his wounds and walked towards beside Dorjee who is looking at the remaining of the creature,gaining interest,Rai picked up the sea-blue colored stone.

"'Through the guardian's eye'...,Dorjee did you brought any lighter?"said Raimundo eyes still locked at the stone.

Dorjee looked through his pockets and grabbing the lighter he threw it at Rai who catches it easily.

He puts down the stone and lights it on fire creating a green fire lighting the icy cave with green lights,Rai quickly pulls out the scroll lifting it to the green light to illuminate the piece of paper.

"Just as I suspected,there's a secret message,(*psh*)typical."said Rai looking at the glowing green colored symbols on the scroll.

"(Tibetan Speaking)."said Dorjee looking at the scroll from behind his voice was filled with teror and surprise.

"I don't know what that means but,I know that you're surprised as I am,green fire...,it's heylin magic."said Rai in a serious tone,"These symbols are coordinates...,and looks like we're heading more deeper into the cave."said Rai as he writes down the symbols on another paper,"c'mon let's get moving,I bet there's more of them."continued Raimundo as he tucked in the scroll,he picked up the cracked blade sheathing it into his belt and finally walked towards a large crack on the wall followed by Dorjee.

~ Meanwhile At The Xiaolin Temple's Meditating Hall ~

"This is most troubling."said Master Fung in a concern voice as he message his temple.

"I am sorry Master Fung,I have failed to be a leader,I let Hannibal win the Wu."said Omi head hanging in disappointment.

"it's alright Omi,making a mistake is the first step towards success,you will continue to hold your position."answered Master Monk Guan patting Omi's big round yellow head.

"Yeah Omi,Rai's been messed up almost all the time."said Clay holding a reassuring smile.

"Like way too many times,for the past week,he almost killed all of us because of his mistakes,well mostly himself but you get the point."said Kimiko placing her hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Thank you."said Omi his frown turned to a small smile.

"Good,now why don't you eat lunch with the others."said Master Fung.

With that the three chosen ones bowed and walked outside to the training field.

"Master Monk Guan,we must raise the security,Hannibal might try to steal the elemental chi or raid the vault while Clay is vulnerable."said Master Fung voice filled with concern.

"I agree,I will send a few of my best guards from my temple,Chucky."said Master Monk Guan.

"Right away."said Chucky Choo as he salute and slithered outside.

~ Meanwhile At The Temple's Kitchen ~

"(*sigh*),this is kinda boring without Rai."said Kimiko as she puts down her fork.

"Yeah,and it's only been like five hours since the fella' left."said Clay as he swallowed his egg rolls.

"I agree,but let us fill our boring-ness with training and chores."said Omi as he drinks the last drop of his water.

"Urghh...,fine but,we should practice the 'Maneuver 7',Rai's been working hard on that and we've been messed it up."said Kimiko as she drinks her cup of tea.

"Yes,but I have perfected my part on that maneuver,perhaps it is best to perfected yours to be perfect as me well not really as perfect like me."said Omi showing his ego.

"I don't know how to respond that."said Kimiko through gritted teeth.

"C'mon ya' lil' lady,let's all go to the training ground and let's start practicin' that maneuver."said Clay tipping his hat as he stand up from his seat.

"Fine."muttered Kimiko.

"Thats the ghosts!"exclaimed Omi hopping down from his seat.

"Spirits."corrected Kimiko.

"What spirits?"asked Omi dumbfounded.

"Never mind."said Kimiko as she walked outside to the training ground followed by Clay and Omi.

~ Temple's Training Grounds ~

"Kimiko,your efforts are worth of the progress,but not perfect as me."praised Omi to Kimiko who is panting heavily.

"Thanks...,I think."said Kimiko straighten up her stand.

"Clay,yours too,you may lost your elemental chi,but you did well."said Omi to an exhausted Clay.

"Awww...,shucks."said Clay blushing.

"Now,let us practice the Maneuver-"

"Stop all of your practicing,we got a live one."shouted Dojo cutting Omi's sentence as he slithered towards the three monks.

"Again?"said Clay as he approaches Dojo with Kimiko and Omi.

"Well,yeah it's called the 'Peeker's Eye',it allows it's user to see what ever people are doing,you know like watching a live tv show."said Dojo as he opens the scroll revealing a figure holding a glass ball projecting pictures.

"It looks like my Orb of Tornami,Oohhh...,I really missed my orb."said Omi looking down.

"Don't worry,we'll get back,now c'mon change your clothes and get that Wu,before my flu comes back."said Dojo.

"Alright,give us a minute."said Kimiko as she run towards the temple followed by Clay.

"And while we're wait I'm going to get some snacks."said Dojo as he slithered towards the temples kitchen.

"I wonder what are you doing right now Raimundo?"said Omi to himself.

~ Meanwhile At The Himalayan Mountains ~

"Okay so we're here."said Rai,the two of them are now in front of an icy arch,with statues of a dragon made from ice,the other side of the arch was filled with mist.

Raimundo started to walk towards the misty arch as he sticks his hand in to the mist,suddenly he feel something evil as he pulls his hand out,"Weird,C'mon."said Rai,but he turned around to see Dorjee a few meters back from him.

"Aren't you coming?"asked Raimundo to Dorjee.

"This is your journey,I cannot go with you anymore,you will go alone."replied Dorjee.

"Oh okay."said Rai as he started approaching the arch but he suddenly stopped,"Wait a minute,how come you could-"said Raimundo as he turned around to see Dorjee have disappeared,"Weirdo."muttered Rai as he enters the misty wall.

Inside the misty wall was a rather large clearing,above it was a few small platforms sticking out from the icy walls,snow covered most of the scene,tiny cracks on the ceiling inviting the shimmering beams of sunlight illuminating the scene and far out of the other side of the scene was a silver sword with carvings of clouds,wind,a vertical line going down from the edge of the blade to the the beginning of the hilt,on the center of the line was a round shaped sky-blue gem inside it was a chinese symbol of wind and finally the hilt was warped by two metalic silver dragons and ended at another sky-blue gem on the end of the hilt,the sword was stuck on an icy rock with thin silvery-blue chains holding it down.

"Is it me or this kinda reminds me of one of those 'prove yourself' to get the blade."said Rai to himself.

Suddenly he starts to feel a stinging pain on his cheek making him flying towards the icy walls.

"Aye,who the heck did tha-"Raimundo's sentence was cut by another kick on the gut sending him sliding across the snowy ground.

"Who do ya' think?"said a familiar echoing voice.

"Okay,who..."said Rai trailing off as he saw the attacker.

"Why the shocking face?"said the voice his grinning face is visible through the shadows,as he step forward to the light,revealing a darker version of Raimundo,he was wearing the same leader robes as Rai but instead of black it was replaced with white,while the red replaced by black and red trimmings instead of yellow,his hair was slik black instead of brown,instead of tanned skin replaced by dead grayish skin and warm emerald eyes was replaced by a cold amber,on his right arm was a black replica of Blade of The Nebula and the Crest of The Condors.

"Wow..."said Raimundo as he stands up,"Is my brows really that thick?"said Raimundo awkwardly.

"(*Tch*),is that all yer' goin' ta' say?"said the replica as he chuckles darkly.

"Okay,who or what the heck are you?"said Raimundo as he get to battle stance.

"I'm you,ya' ding dong but,a heylin version of you."said the replica as he swings the blade playfully.

"What kind of guardian would be a heylin."said Raimundo.

"I ain't the guardian dimwit,that fur-ball ya' just fight is."replied the replica.

"if that werewolf was the guardian,then..."said Rai trailing off.

"Man,yer' really stupid,didn't ya' get the warnin'?.'Never let the darkness be made'."said the replica sarcastically.

"So you're some kind of my inner darkness or something?"said Raimundo.

"Bingo,now let's dance shall we."said the replica with a smirk on his face as he leaped towards Raimundo with his black blade ready to strike.

~ At The Grand Canyon ~

"Well,here we are The Grand Canyon USA,I remember I hid it below the canyons."said Dojo as he landed on the bottom of the canyon.

"Whoooweee...,this kinda reminds me of Texas."said Clay now wearing his usual cowboy clothes but his usual long sleeved shirt is replaced by a short sleeved one.

"So we just needed to find a glass ball in the middle of giant rocks,doesn't sounds like that hard to me."said Kimiko sarcastically as she hops down from Dojo's back followed by Clay and Omi,she was wearing a white sports cap with her hair tied to a long braid dyed with lilac color with dark purple streaks,a pink and light blue colored blouse,white knee high denim skirt and a knee high lilac boots.

"I bet my upper nickel that it will be easy as tart."said Omi completely missed the sarcasm.

"it's bet my bottom dollar and easy as pie."corrected Kimiko.

"That makes no sense at all."said Omi dumbfounded.

"C'mon y'all we better-Uurgh!"said Clay suddenly fall and stumbled onto something before he finished his sentence.

"The 'Peeker's Eye'!"shouted Kimiko as she walked towards a white glass ball behind Clay's fallen body.

"isn't this a little bit too easy?"said Clay as he standing up and dusting himself.

"Yeah,maybe none of the heylins ate interested in this Wu."said Kimiko.

"Oh,oh, we see what is Raimundo down to?"said Omi jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's Up to,but sure."said Kimiko,"Peeker's Eye!"called Kimiko as the Wu projects a screen of Raimundo fighting a darker version of himself in an icy clearing.

'Give up Raimundo,Wow this is really weird,I'm fighting myself.'said Rai from the screen as he dogde another wave of wind from the replica but he was kicked in the chest sending him to the icy wall as a crashing sound followed by mists started to filled the screen and finally the screen faded away.

"No Rai!,who the fick is he fighting?!,we gotta help him!"said Kimiko as she witness the screen died.

"No Kimiko,this is Raimundo's battle,we cannot interfere,Kimiko I know you are worried and so am I...and Clay,but we must carry our duties."said Omi pulling Kim's sleeves.

"Fine..."said Kimiko as she carefully shoved Omi's hand from her sleeve.

"Hey,how come Spicer hasn't arrived yet?"said Clay tipping his hat.

"You're right,I know that Jack won't miss any Wu,unless..."said Kimiko trailing off as she starts pacing back and forth.

"(*le gasp*),THE VAULT!"yelled thr three of them in unsion."DOJO!"called the three of them in unsion again.

"ALRIGHT!"shouted Dojo as he pops out from under Clay's hat,he quickly enlarge and scoops the Xiaolin Dragons and racing to the temple.

~ Meanwhile At The Xiaolin Temple ~

The skies was filled with scents of ash and smoke,the temple's front gate was half destroyed and a few unconscious and slightly bruised bodies laying on the ground,in front of the unconscious bodies was Jack Spicer with his robot army and an enlarged version of Hannibal Bean holding the Morby Morpher,Jack landed on the ground and said.

"I can't believe that they left the vault unguarded,I mean it was so-"

"I believed this is your stop."cutted Master Monk Guan with Master Fung and a few of Guan's temple guards.

"Oh,looks like Guan and Fung finally joined the party."said Hannibal sarcastically.

"Hannibal Bean,surrender now or we will do this the hard way."said Master Monk Guan.

Instead of answering,Hannibal leaps forward to Master Monk Guan and Master Fung reasy to strike,but the both teachers quickly dodged the attack and countered with a double kick only to be missed only inches by Hannibal.

"Then it will be the hard way."replied Master Monk Guan calmly,"Students,deal with Spicer and his robots while I and Master Fung will deal Hannibal Bean."said Master Monk Guan to the monks behind him,the monks nodded in response and leaped towards where Jack and his robots is standing.

"Now,ain't that a little cheating?,two on one?"taunted Hannibal voice dripping in sarcasm as he send another punch to the two masters but missed by inches.

"It is fair enough for us."said Master Fung as he perform a heli-kick towards Hannibal and again only be missed by an inch.

"Wudai Mars FIRE!"shouted a female voice as twenty fire-balls rains down towards Hannibal who quickly leaped back to dodge.

"Well,well,well...,looks like the Xiaolin brats have arrived."said Hannibal a smirk on his face.

"Hannibal Bean,Jack Spicer,prepare for a humiliating defeat."shouted Omi to jack and Hannibal as he hops down from Dojo's back followed by Clay and Kimiko.

"You know that's really getting old."said Jack as he dogde another punch from one of the temple guards.

"Kimiko,Clay,I need the two of you to assist the temple guards defeating Jack and his bots,while I will assist Master Fung and Master Monk Guan,if things get in of feet,we will do the 'Maneuver 7'."whispered Omi loud enough to Clay and Kimiko to hear.

"it's get out of hand but,sure thing leader."corrected Kimiko as she nodded to Clay who nodded back in response,they leaped towards where the temple guards and Jack have been fighting.

As minutes passed as they battle thr heylin force,but after Jack's robots were destroyed by Clay,Kimiko and the temple guards,now surrounding Jack on to a wall.

"It's over Jack,once Omi,Master Fung and Master Monk Guan defeat Hannibal you'll be leaving this Temple empty handed.

"I wouldn't say so."said Jack a creepy smirk on his face,"Spicer!"shouted Jack to Hannibal.

"About time."said Hannibal as he dogde another kick from Master Monk Guan,"Morby Morpher!"called Hannibal as he turns to...Jack Spicer?

"Jack Spicer!"said Master Fung his voice filled with shock with Master Monk Guan behind him with the same expression.

"Surprised?,well that's what we were hoping."said the real Jack,"Hannibal,Catch!"shouted the real Jack as he threw the Morby Morpher towards the fake Jack whi quickly leaped and catches it.

"Morby Morpher!"called the fake Jack as he turns to Hannibal Bean.

"What!"said Kimiko completely shocked.

"What in tar nation!"said Clay holding the same expression as Kimiko.

"You ain't seen the real deal."said Hannibal grinning,"Chi Xiashui!"called Hannibal as a light blue beam shoots out from the amulet heading towards Kimiko who didn't have time to dodge hit straight to her chest sending her back a few feet.

"KIMIKO!"yelled Omi and Clay in unsion as they approach their fallen ally.

"Spicer,I think it's time to leave and prepare out next step."said Hannibal as he shrunk back to his tiny form and climbed on Yin Yin.

"You bet'cha."said Jack as he activates his hellipack and followed Hannibal away from the half destroyed temple.

"Kimiko,are you alright?"asked Omi as he brushed Kim's hair while helping her stand.

"Quit touching my hair!"said Kimiko as she shoved Omi's hand.

"You okay there lil' lady?"said Clay helping Kimiko stands.

"Weak,cold,dizzy but fine."said Kimiko rubbing her head as she finally stands up,"That pile of beans is going to pay for taking my chi!"shouted Kimiko through gritted teeth.

"At this rate,we're like sitting ducks."said Clay tipping his hat.

"We need Rai,we can't handle this without him,we can't even go Orion!"said Kimiko,her voice filled with desperation

"I believed we will handle this mess without Raimundo's help."said Master Monk Guan as he approaches the Xiaolin Dragons.

"What?!,why!?"said Clay shocked hearing that they can't reach Raimundo.

"Raimundo...,is already have enough trouble,I believe that you have seen him battling a darker version of Raimundo correct?"replied Master Fung calmly.

"Yeah,how do you know?"asked Kimiko.

"I suspected this when the 'Peeker's Eye' revealed itself."answered Master Fung.

"To get his weapon,he needs to prove himself,to do that is to defeat your inner darkness..."said Master Monk Guan trailing off as he gather his thoughts.

"What is wrong?"asked Omi.

"Never mind,now I believe you three are tired,my guards will fix the temple,you three will go and get some rest,perhaps this will not the last time Hannibal and Spicer attacked."said Master Monk Guan.

"(*sigh*),Yes master."said the three of them in unsion as they bowed slightly and walked inside the temple.

"You should have told them,that Raimundo's inner darkness is equally or perhaps stronger than the him."said Master Fung as the three chosen ones out of ear and eye sight.

"I know but,in tine when they are ready."said Master Monk Guan.

"I hope for the best of your decision."with that Master Fung bowed and walked to where the other monks had gone.

Sighing loudly,Guan gazed the dark sky as the sun began to set,while grey clouds started to roam the skies.

"I hope you defeat the shadow,Bobo."said Master Monk Guan as he walk inside to the temple.

~ Meanwhile At The Himalayan Mountains ~

Minutes maybe hours passed since Raimundo encounter the shadow,his face covered with scars,cuts and a few bruises,beads of sweat tickled down from his forehead,the cracks on his blade spreading like a disease,bits of pieces are falling,while not a single scratch on his opponent except a bruise on the replica's cheek.

"Face it loser!,I'm stronger than ya'."as the replica swings his blade to Rai who dogde it in time.

"And what makes you think that!"spat Rai as he summoned a gust of wind towards the replica and again in ease the replica slashed the wave in half making it disappeared to the air.

"You actually enjoyed being evil,don't you?"said the replica a wide smirk on his face as tilted his head.

Raimundo frozed,those words send him deep in thought,but he did enjoyed being Heylin,he even thought being a Xiaolin sometimes sucks.

"So ya' did."said the replica as he sprinted towards Raimundo.

Snapped from his thoughts as he saw the incoming attack,through his reflects he quickly blocked and countered with another swing but failed as it clashed with the replica's blade.

"When ya' joined them,ya' actually felt enjoyed,heck ya' even hurt yer' own friends fot yer' own selfish action,when Guan told ya' to act evil,ya' enjoyed it did ya."said the replica as they clashed again and again.

"And back in Rio,they called ya' "Wimp","Nerd","Creep","Geek",mostly "Freak",ya' hate being called that aren't ya',it's because yer' different from them,a boy with the power to control the wind."taunted the replica.

"Face it,I'm more powerful than ya',cuz' yer' more Heylin than ya' think."continued the replica as they clashed again.

"Ya' feared that 'they' don't accept ya' after ya' betrayed them like that,ya' feared that they don't trust ya'."said the replica as they clashed and ended up in a strength test.

"And the worst of all...ya' knew that lil' cheese-ball don't trust ya'."taunted the replica a wicked smirk on his face.

As those words came out from the shadow's mouth,Raimundo's blade and crest finally gave away and break into tiny pieces as Rai stumbled back due to the pressure,looking up to his opponent with his blade ready to strike.

Not having enough time to block the black blade pierced through Raimundo's shoulder leaving a gash as blood oozing out,retreating his blade,the replica kicked Rai on the chest sending him flying towards where the sealed sword placed.

Standing up slowly using the sealed sword as a support but he stopped as a tip of a blade poked his chest.

"Despair,that's all yer' fellin' right now,ya' ain't worth of that sword."said the replica with a wicked smirk on his face.

"So,it's fine Omi don't trust me,it's fine the fact that I'm more Heylin than Xiaolin,I did betrayed them,I did messed up a lot,and I did enjoyed it,but I'm proud to be me,I'm proud to be a freak,I fixed my mess,and they WILL accept me,even none of them don't trust me I will always trust them!"shouted Raimundo,as pulls the sealed sword from the ground,knocking the replica's blade and crest,breaking it to pieces.

Shocked to see the sudden move,the replica failed to block a blade pierced through where his heart lay.

"You finally proved it."said the replica as he disappeared to thin air.

Panting heavily,he turned his gaze to the blade,the silver dragon that warped around the hilt began to creeped towards his wrist as the eyes of the dragon showed a faint blue glow,smiling at his victory due to exhaustion he finally collapsed to the ground,but before he closed his eyes he spotted a pair of legs walking towards him and finally he drifted into unconsciousness.

~ Meanwhile At The Temple's Sleeping Quarters ~

"I already missed my fire,now I know how you guys feel this cold."said Kimiko as she shivered.

"Me too,I really missed my earth now my skin is soft as my baby cousin's butt."said Clay as he poked his jelly soft hand and began to whimper.

"Do not worry my friends,that I will return your elemental chi,but first a good night rest will replenish our strength to defeat Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer."said Omi as he walked towards his room-cubical-I-think and sat on his head,closing his eyes he drifted into a deep sleep.

"I hope."muttered Kimiko as she lay down on her mat,'(*sigh*),where are you Rai?,and you leave the time we need you.'thought Kimiko.

"Don't worry Kim,I'm sure Omi could lead us,and I know that you missed Rai,lovebirds."said Clay as he muttered the last part.

"We're not Lovebirds!"protest Kimiko as she blushing madly.

"Sure ya' are."said Clay as he lay down on his mat,"G'night."Clay as he closed his eyes.

"Night."muttered Kimiko as she closed her eyes.

~ The Next Morning ~

Finally at five o'clock the sun began to rise,although that night might have been raining but now the skies shows no clouds,with beams of sunlight leaked through the temple's windows illuminating the halls.

Kimiko was the first to rise from her sleep,even though she's been having a bad week but she wouldn't missed a sunny morning.

Rubbing her tired and still half-asleep eyes she slowly standing up while stretching her body,she make her way towards the bathroom to wash up and change her PJs to her Wudai robes,walking towards the kitchen,even though the skies was cleared from clouds,but her mind is filed with thoughts.

"Hey Kim,waffles or pancakes?"said a voice making her snapped from her thoughts,she was already at the kitchen's doorway then she glance at the source of the sound,it was Dojo on a tall stool in front of the temple's stove,he was currently mixing a creamy yellow mixture in a big bowl,she also noticed that Dojo was wearing a white apron and a large chef hat with a logo of 'Best Dragon' inked in black,she couldn't helped about how silly the green dragon looked.

"What's so funny?"asked Dojo continuing to mix the contents of the bowl.

"Oh nothing,but I'll have waffles."replied Kimiko as she seated on her usual spot.

"Waffles?,Hmm..,that's ood,usually you always have pancakes,basically only Rai and Clay eats them..."said Dojo trailing off as he puts down the bowl,"You really missed Rai right?"said Dojo as he placed his hands on his hips-if-he-even-had-one.

"What?!(*pfft*),No...,Yes."said Kimiko as she bangs her head on the table.

"So...,what's the problem?"said Dojo as he slithered hops on the table near Kim's head.

"It's just...,I really missed him,I mean he's been a good leader,sometimes I just can't bare to see him so stressed and frustrated abd all we do is messed up and he has to take the responsibility of our actions,since he became leader a week ago,he rarely pranks us well that's a relief but,what I meant was he just didn't seems to have some time to you know relax."said Kimiko as she lifts her head.

"(*sigh*),you know that kid kinda reminds me of Dashi,like a lot."said Dojo tapping his chin with his finger.

"What do you mean?"asked Kimiko.

"I mean,they both are the most stubborn,hot-headed,selfless,and rebellious person I ever met."said Dojo,"you always sees Dashi as a great dedicated noble warrior,but man you guys are dead wrong,he always playing pranks,never pays attention,lazy,he even once rebel against other monks,but when it comes to Heylin he takes everything serious,the kid's smart,loyal and kind hearted to his friends,heck he even once sacrificed himself to save me,the two of them even have the same thought about how some food reminds them about home,those two really are a mystery,so basically the two of them have the same traits."continued Dojo.

"And how is this helping me?"said Kimiko her brows knitted together.

"I'm not finished...,Dashi was appointed as leader,so I know how you feel,always seeing him so stressed out,but as time passed,his stress about leadership became a relaxation to him,he once said to me that,'Seeing my team safe,strong and happy,makes me relaxed.',so the point is,you just need to wait until the kid gets used to being the leader."said Dojo as he hops towards the stool and continuing to cook.

"So what you're saying is...,that I need to give Rai some time to adapt?"said Kimiko.

"Yep,just let time do the work,watch him getting stronger and grow up,just like you guys,you four are growing up so fast."said Dojo as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Dojo,for the first time,you gave me an advice without grossing me out."said Kimiko sarcastically.

"I take that as a compliment."said Dojo as he pours the dough to a waffle shaped pan and the rest to a flat pan.

After minutes of awkward silence passed Clay finally came in through the kitchen's doorway followed by Omi,the two of them already dressed in their leader and Wudai robes.

"Hmmmm...,smells like waffles and pancakes."said Clay as he sniffed the air while he seated in his usual spot.

"Oh yes,I hope Dojo make tofu pancakes for me."said Omi as he hops on his seat.

"Yep,just like the way you like it."said Dojo as he served the three monks,after he's done he grab himself one pancake and one waffles.

Awkward silence filled the room as they eats they're breakfast,finally Clay broke the silence.

"Ya' know,I never get why Rai does even picks waffles over pancakes,they have the same ingredients right?"

"Yeah,he once told me the pattern on waffles reminds him about chess board or race flags,and told me he always play chess or car racing with his sisters and brothers."said Kimiko as she pour maple syrup to her waffles.

"To kinda think if it,Rai rarely does talked about his family."said Clay swallowing another bite.

"Yeah."said Kimiko glancing her food.

"Maybe he is an orphan like me."said Omi taking another bite of his tofu pancakes.

"What makes you think like that?!,Rai mentioned he has eight brothers and sisters and many aunts and uncles."replied Kimiko as she finished her food.

"But did he ever mentioned a father and a mother?"questioned Omi.

"...,No he haven't,maybe you got a point there."said Kimiko standing up,"Urghh, c'mon let's get our chores done,we're already behind schedule."said Kimiko as she puts away her plate and walked outside.

"What was that all about?"said Dojo pointing to where Kimiko has gone.

"I don't know."said Clay shrugging as he finished his food followed by Omi and walked away to do their chores.

"Kids these days."muttered Dojo.

As hours passed as noon came by,finally the three chosen ones finished their chores and it takes a little while because if their missing leader,finally with nothing to do they finally 'hang out' on the training ground doing their own activities,but Omi suddenly run towards the center of the field with a confident face.

"Because today we don't have any activities besides useless ones,let us practice the Maneuver-"

Omi speech was cutted by a sound of buzzing and an explosion coming from the skies.

"Oh,come on!"exclaimed Omi throwing his arms up.

"Guys!,guys!,this is bad really bad!,Hannibal and Jack there's...,there's..."shouted Dojo as he slithered towards them in panic.

"Whoa,calm down lil' fella',what's wrong?"asked Clay as he picks up Dojo and trying to calm him down.

"THERE'S AN ARMY OF ROBOTS!"shouted Dojo as he hides under Clay's hat.

As soon as Dojo hid under Clay's hat,the three warriors quickly run towards the front gate of the temple,just as they arrived at the gate,Master Fung,Master Monk Guan and several other monks and guards standing in front of the gate,just a few meters ahead of them was Hannibal in his upgraded armor and Jack leading an army of robots similar to the robots once roam the alternative future,but this time they're made from flaming rocks.

"I hoped that ya' enjoyed your lil' rest last night,becuz' it's gonna be your last."said Hannibal as his armor's horns burst into flames.

"Ooh,that evil I like that,can I have it?"said Jack getting excited.

"Can it,Jack."said Hannibal glaring daggers at Jack who shrunk back.

"Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer,retreat now or suffer a humiliating defeat."said Master Monk Guan.

"(*pfft*),you're just like the cheese-ball,how about no..."replied Hannibal with a wicked smirk behind his armor,"Wudai Crater EARTH!"called Hannibal as a large crack formed on the ground heading towards the Xiaolin forces,before the crack reaches them they quickly leaped aside and sprinted towards the Heylin forces.

~ Meanwhile At The Himalayan Mountains ~

Groaning in pain,Raimundo finally regaining his consciousness,he felt like he was laying on a wooden bed,his head feels like on a fur stuffed pillow,but when he tried to stand up he quickly regretting the action as a sharp pain stinging his right shoulder,after minutes of gathering his strength he finally got to a sitting position.

Rubbing his painful head he finally gazed on his body,he was wearing his winter coat but under it he could see some bandages warped around his shoulder and chest,he could feel some bandages on his cheek,'how long was I out?'thought Rai,'Man,that dude sure can put up a fight.'as he rubs the back of his neck subconsciously,he looked around at the room,it was a simple room,walls made from wood some paint were fading,besides him was a small bedside table filled with bandages,medical equipment and supplies,on the far corner was his Shoku weapon sheathed with a black scabbard and silvery-blue chains warped around it and his bag besides it,'wait a minute,where am I?'thought Rai.

"So you are finally awake?"said a familiar calm and wise voice.

Raimundo shifted his gaze to the doorway,there standing was Lobsang in his robes and his staff on his right hand.

"Lobsang,Uhhh...,how long have I been out for?"asked Raimundo as he held his dizzy head.

"Only one night,can you move?"said Lobsang.

"Yeah."replied Raimundo as he slowly standing up,it took him a second to shake off the dizziness from his head.

"Good,you might want to look at this."said Lobsang as he signaling Raimundo to follow him.

"What do you want to me to do now."muttered Rai as he grab his Shoku weapon and his bag,then he followed Lobsang outside the room and heading to a nearby watch tower.

As they finally reached at the top,Lobsang mentioned Raimundo to look at the contraption that resembles like a binoculars of the tower.

"What?"asked Raimundo completely confused.

"Just take a look at the sky where China is."said Lobsang calmly bit with a little hint of concern.

"(*pfft*),What do you even..."said Rai trailing off as he looked through the strange binoculars.

What he saw was a huge black and purple colored typhoon,swirling around the area,some green lighting and thunder is visible through the black clouds,Raimundo did noticed that the typhoon was centered near the Xiaolin Temple.

"What the..."muttered Rai as he trying to focus the scene.

"Do you know what is happening Raimundo?"asked Lobsang.

"Heck no,but I'm pretty sure cue-ball didn't a pretty good job at leadership."replied Rai as he turned away from the contraption and started to climb down the tower.

"Be careful and good luck."said Lobsang gazing to Raimundo on the lower ground running towards the outskirts of the village.

"I will!,and besides I always have my dumb luck!"said Raimundo as he runs further.

"You really do resembles Dashi Raimundo."said Lobsang,with that he faded to glowing dots along with the village.

Rai suddenly feels a chill ran up to his spine as he turned around to see nothing but snow.

"What the?,where did that village go?"said Raimundo to himself,shaking his head he finally runs back to where his approaching,"Maybe I just lost a lot of blood."muttered Raimundo,he finally reaches to the first spot where he arrived he activates the Silver Manta Ray and flew to the horizon hoping to reach in time.

~ At The Xiaolin Temple ~

"My complicated plan really blows."said Omi as he slumped against the cage bar made from rocks.

The battle contiued for an hour until Omi's (not)brilliant plan failed,now the Xiaolin Dragons are trapped in separate cages,the other monks have no chance against the massive numbers of robots while the two masters battled Hannibal but greatly lost because the elemental chi Hannibal possessed.

"it's sucks."corrected Kimiko.

"Besides when ya' told me the plan,it sounded better in mah' head but now,I realized it's pretty obvious."said Clay holding the cage bar.

"Not helping."said Kimiko to Clay through gritted teeth.

"Now that's taken care of."said Hannibal as he approaches Omi's cage.

"Hannibal,you might have trapped us,but you will never trap our honor as a Xiaolin Dragon."said Omi pointing at Hannibal.

"How brave yet,stupid."said Hannibal grinning like a mad man as he opens Omi's cage and grabbed Omi by the colar.

"Omi!,don't you dare hurt him!"shouted Kimiko her voice dripping with venom.

"Don't worry,I won't hurt him...yet,although I want your elemental chi."said Hannibal holding the Chi Xiashui.

"No!"shouted Kimiko and Clay in unsion.

But before Hannibal could activate the Wu,a gust of wind knocked Omi from Hannibal's armored hand,then another gust knocked Hannibal sending him flying a few meters back.

"Hey!,why don't you pick on someone of your own size?!"said a familiar voice from afar.

"Raimundo,I'm so glad you can join our party."said Hannibal recovering from the fall.

A few meters in front of Hannibal was Raimundo,he was wearing his red robes with his yellow sash,his Shoku weapon sheathed in a scabbard tied on his left hip.

"I can't believe,I leave you guys for just one day and it's already the end of the world."said Rai sarcastically to his caged allies.

"Raimundo!"shouted the three Xiaolin Dragons in unsion.

Just about Raimundo about to attack Hannibal,a giant rock hand holding him and raise him up tall as Hannibal's armor.

"My hero."muttered Kimiko while Clay and Omi bang their head to the cage.

"Finally,the failed Shoku Leader has arrived."said Hannibal as he walked towards Raimundo,"You never expect that I already have Earth and Fire didn't ya'?"said Hannibal as he made his hand covered with flaming rocks,"All I needed now is Wind and Water,the two elements to control the weather,how does it feel like?,to fail the world and your friends?"said Hannibal as he made the rock-hand tighten it's grip.

"Okay,you really need some mint,I can smell your bad breath from here."mocking Raimundo as he leaned away from Hannibal.

Growling in anger,he made the grip tighten which limiting air from Raimundo,"Any last words boy before I took your chi and squeezed ya' to death?"asked Hannibal through gritted teeth.

"Yeah..."said Rai in a raspy voice,"Next time...,don't let your guard down."with that Rai faded to a white cloud and disappeared from sight.

"What!"yelled Hannibal as he turned around he saw that all of his prisoners are freed and in the center was two little dragons with the Serpents Tail on one of their hand,and he noticed that Jack Spicer running away screaming,suddenly he felt someone sliced his armor making it split apart horizontally,before the armor hit the ground he eject himself.

"Well played Raimundo,but you forget..."said Hannibal trailing off as he puts his hand on his neck,"No!"shouted Hannibal as he glared daggers at Raimundo who now holding the Chi Xiashui and the Morby Morpher.

"I snatched it while you turned around."said Rai with his mischievous smirk,then he pulled a very familiar miror,"Chi Xiashui,Reversing Mirror!"called Raimundo as he hold up the two Wu,a green and red light shoots out from the amulet returning the stolen chi to their worthy host.

Gritting his teeth,Hannibal leaped to the air as Yin Yin swooped down and flew away with a defeated Hannibal,"I may be lost but,I'll be back!"shouted Hannibal as he disappeared from sight.

"So long bean breath."said Rai as he playfully saluted.

"Rai!"shouted Kimiko as she hugs Raimundo but quickly retreated as she blushed.

"Buddy you're back!"said Clay patting Rai's back a little to hard making him stumble a little.

"Glad to see you guys still alive."said Raimundo smiling.

"Raimundo,thank you for saving us."said Omi looking away.

"Omi,perhaps that you owe Raimundo an apology."said Master Fung from behind with Master Monk Guan besides him.

"(*sigh*),I am sooo...sorry,I underestimate the responsibility of a leader,and I realized how you are stressed because of me,and how hard being the leader."said Omi bowing to Raimundo.

Instead of a "I forgive you",Raimundo suddenly burst into laughs,while the others except the two masters tilting their heads in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?"asked Omi in confusion.

"Omi,you don't need to apologize,I know you want to be the best but being the leader doesn't mean you're the best,it just mean that they have more sense of responsibility in them,you just...,ain't cut out taking that big responsibility,look the point is that being the best doesn't count on ranks it counts on their strength and heart."said Raimundo as he patted Omi's head while smiling.

"Okay,who are you?,and what have you done to Rai?"said Kimiko sarcastically.

"Hey!,taking care of four little brothers and sisters is a really big responsibility."protested Rai.

"Yeah right."said Clay tipping his hat.

"C'mon,let's get inside,I'm really hungry."said Rai as he walked towards inside the temple followed by the three other chosen ones.

"So how is your quest?"asked Omi as he walked besides his friends.

"I just got my butt whooped by a crystal werewolf and a shadow,otherwise it go smoothly."replied Rai.

"So,how does your weapon work?"asked Kimiko.

"Not sure but,I'll figure it out soon."replied Raimundo.

"Last one to arrived is washing the dishes!"shouted Clay as he suddenly running towards the kitchen.

"Hey!"shouted Kimiko and Omi in unsion as they joined running.

Chuckling quitely,he stopped walking and gazed the clear sky as clouds passed by,'Like a cloud.'thought Raimundo as he smiled and continue to walked towards the kitchen.

The End...Is Just The Beginning.

(A/N: Finished!,hope you guys enjoyed it,please Follow,Favorite,Read And Review!)


	3. Episode 2 Part I : Of Bulls and Dancers

Disclaimers : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown all rights goes to Christy Hui and WarnerBros,and I'm pretty sure that I'm not chinese and besides I only own a phone and the rest of my stuff are technically my parent's.

(A/N: Hello and welcome back,hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter,and since holidays are over I think I won't be updating often,but I'll try my best,And Helyous told me that sometimes I misplaced commas I was a bit of a hurry,and I'm sorry for my mistakes and errors,I already asked my sister to be my beta but I changed my mind cuz' she doesn't even know what beta means,anyways enjoy!)

Episode 2 Part I : Of Bulls and Dancers

~ The Xiaolin Temple ~

Another beautiful day at the Xiaolin Temple,a week after the attack things did turned back to normal...(ish),the destroyed buildings were now under construction,you could see clearly that almost every monk in the temple are rebuilding the destroyed parts,Raimundo became leader once again,and since he gain respect from Omi,leading the team starting to get better,the two of them began a closer friendship and the risk of getting himself and his teammates seriously injured(or killed) from team-practice greatly decreased(sort of).

The Xiaolin Dragons are occupying themselves with helping the other monks rebuilding the was busy helping the monks

stacking bricks and roof tiles,while Clay was helping lifting heavy objects from here to there,since Kimiko wasn't that tall or strong she helped with tending the injured,and finally Omi helped with cleaning all the rubble.

"Finally,I am done with my section."said Omi as he wipe his forehead with his hand,

"I do not have any other activities..."muttered Omi to himself."Perhaps I should help my friends with their duties."murmured Omi as he walked towards Raimundo who is currently stacking bricks,though his almost done with his (first)wall.

"Hello,Raimundo do you need some help?"offered Omi to Raimundo.

As he opened his mouth and about to say yes,he quickly noticed that the other working monks glaring at him with an irritated face and a 'don't-you-dare-slack-off' look,Raimundo quickly shut his mouth and sighing loudly in defeat.

"No but-"

"Please..."plead Omi as he put the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Fine,you could fetch me some more bricks."replied Raimundo as he pointed a bucket of bricks on top of a large 5 meters length wooden board half of it was on the roof and the other lay upon nothing except the bucket full of bricks on it,how incredible that the board could balanced it.

"And don't hurt yourself,and I thought this day could get any better."said Rai murmuring the last part as he continues putting a layer of cement.

Nodding in response,Omi quickly leaped and landed graceful on the roof,walking towards the bucket he quickly noticed that the wooden board wobbled as he took a step on the board.

'Hmmm...,I must be careful.'Omi thought as he balanced his way to grab the bucket.

As Omi already half way through the board,"Almost there...,Raimundo will be delighted with my help."said Omi to himself however he didn't noticed that from below Raimundo came walking towards Omi.

"Hey,I'm (not)done with my..."said Rai trailing off as he saw Omi wobbling a little,"What the brick?!,Omi what are you doing?!"said Raimundo concern filled his voice.

"Helping you of course."said Omi as he finally attempting to reach the bucket,as those words came out,Omi suddenly slipped and knocking the bucket of bricks on the process.

(*CRASH*)

Dust filled the area as a sound of coughing only to be its company,finally after mere seconds the clouds of dust began to clear revealing a buried Raimundo on a large stack of bricks with his arms sticking out holding a coughing Omi like a priced possession.

Completely dumbfounded,Omi quickly gazed his rather 'awkward' situation before he tapped his chin with his finger.

"I did not expect many bricks from such small bucket."

"I didn't expect you to be really clumsy."grumbled Raimundo in a muffled sound as he didn't bothered to move,"I pointed out at that small bucket just a few feet from me?,why did you have to get this one?!"

"Well,I wanted a bigger challenge."said Omi a little nervous.

"You didn't noticed it did ya'?,(*sigh*)if ya' want a bigger challenge,consider to try ask Clay for help."annoyance filled his voice.

"Great idea Raimundo!,but of course I have thought it before you actually."said Omi hopping down from Rai's hand.

"Yeah yeah,I'll clean up(maybe)"replied Rai.

Omi responded with a salute except his using his left hand and run to find Clay.

"You salute with your right hand."shouted Raimundo,"Umm...,could someone help me out?...,hello?..."plead Rai as he tried to move but regretting it as he feels a sharp pain from his back.

The other monks snickered watching the 'not' so great Xiaolin Dragon of The Wind buried in a stack of bricks not bothering to help as they continue to work.

'Great,I break my own back.'thought Rai,"...this is gonna take a while."muttered Rai to himself.

* Less Painful Transition *

(A/N: Ever heard of Grojband?,which I don't own.)

Omi finally reached where Clay have been helping to rebuild the temple with carrying heavy boards of wood and...something else,as Clay saw Omi approaching he dropped the one-man saw,tipping his hat the greet his little friend/teammate/roommate.

"Howdy lil' partner,done with yer' part?."

"Yes,of course I have finished it in five minutes lows!"exclaimed Omi as he fist pumped the air.

"it's five minutes tops."corrected Clay.

"That too!"

"So what brings ya' here?"asked Clay as he continues to cut the thick wooden board in half with a saw,he would use his elemental chi but somehow,Master Fung managed to convinced the other monks to rebuild the temple without any Shen Gong Wu and Elemental Chi.

"I have come to offerd assistance of helping! "said Omi saluting with his left hand.

"Omi ya' salute with yer' left hand but...,sure,ya' can help."replied Clay as he finished cutting the board in half.

"Yes!,I will not disappoint you!"exclaimed Omi hopping up and down in excitement.

Chuckling at the little yellow monk's excitement,Clay walked towards to a meter length log laying on the ground as Omi came running in front of him and attempting and failing to lift it.

"Omi lemme help ya'."said Clay as he carries the one end of the log on his shoulder while Omi doing the same on the other,despite the big difference of their height which made it a little(like a lot) tilted,the two of them walked towards a wooden working bench located a few meters ahead.

As they reached their destination,the two of them placed the log on top of the workbench,Clay grabbed the nearest two-person saw and handed one end of the handle to Omi as he hold the other,they began to cut the log with a rather slow rhythm,minutes of silence passed and finally Omi broke the silence.

"Clay,do you know why Raimundo is a little grumpy than usual?"

"Ya' don't know?,Oh yeah,I fergot that ya' came early,well lil' buddy I...accidentally prank on Rai."answered Clay.

"What did you do?"asked Omi as he continues to cut the log.

"We all know that Rai hate mah' family's special texan hot sauce righ'?"replied Clay with a smug,Omi nodded in response signaling Clay to continue,"So accidentally spill mah' hot sauce with his porridge."he said as he chuckled upon the memory,"Man,that's what he gets for putting sour milk in my hat."continued Clay as he smiled in success.

"A very well planned buy back."said Omi as the log finally split in half,Omi wiped his sweat with his sleeves while Clay adjust his ten galleon hat.

"it's pay back and besides it was an accident."corrected Clay tipping his hat,"c'mon let's get some snacks,I'm hungrier than a black bear from hibernation in winter."as he walked towards the kitchen followed by Omi,however they didn't noticed that two pairs of eyes watching them from a nearby tree.

"Look at 'em,bragging his prank."said Raimundo as he watches Clay leaving towards the kitchen with a binoculars.

"Rai,you're taking this too seriously,it's juat a harmless prank,...and you heard Clay,he said it was an accident."said Kimiko poking Raimundo.

"(*pfft*),as if and I'm not taking this really serious,and if I do,I would probably stalking him like a creep."replied Raimundo as he lowered the binoculars.

"Yeah,and you're doing it now."said Kimiko sarcastically.

He paused a moment to process the sentence,slapping his own forehead he sigh in defeat as he turned his gaze to Kimiko who has a smug on her face.

"Shut up."muttered Raimundo.

"Ignoring our duties are we?"said a voice making Raimundo yelped and fall of the tree hitting the ground on the back of his head,he was gald he had a pretty durable body.

Kimiko hops down and saluting Rai playfully with a smug crossed on her face and began walking towards the kitchen leaving her 'leader' facing an angered(ish) teacher.

"You haven't finished your duty young one,however I will let you eat lunch with the others,in return I want that wall to be finished by afternoon and if not,you will guard the vault tonight no breaks,am I clear?"said Master Fung calmly to a fallen Raimundo.

"(*sigh*),yes Master Fung."replied Raimundo avoiding eye contact with his mentor as he gets up and walked towards the kitchen while quietly cursing in portuguese.

"I'm guessing that he's not going to give up."said Dojo suddenly appeared on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Dojo do you know what happened this morning?"asked Master Fung to Dojo.

"It all started with..."replied Dojo as he trailed off and ripples starting to appear on his face.

"Dojo,you know that I cannot see your imaginative flashback."said Master Fung as he rubs his temples.

"I know that!,I don't have time to tell you,'cuz the scene will cut on m-"

~ Meanwhile The Temple's Kitchen ~

Silence filled the room as Raimundo keep glaring daggers at Clay with annoyance crossed his face as he eats his mashed potatoes and steak,while the other chosen ones plus Chucky glancing at him awkwardly,Sighing loudly and placing down his fork finally Clay broke the silence.

"Look Rai...,what's yer' problem?"

"My problem?"replied Rai sarcastically,"(*scoff*),maybe my problem is that you put hot sauce on my porridge!"said Rai as he violently stand up.

"So what?,I doubt that he can get a pay back to me."said Clay but whispered the last part to Kimiko who snickered in response but unfortunately it was heard by an angrier Raimundo.

"Ohhh...,you really mess with the wrong prankster,and you'll see a hot plate of revange in the end of this day."exclaimed Raimundo.

"Okay first; it's revenge and it's best served cold second; I did this accidentally!."said Clay as he standing up.

"Yeah right."muttered under his breath as Rai's arms crossed.

"Are ya' tellin' me I'm a liar?!"shouted Clay as he pointed Raimundo accusingly.

"(*scoff*)If the boot fits."muttered Rai loud enough for the others to hear.

"Say that again,I dare ya'."replied Clay as he leaned his body now forehead to forehead with Rai.

"If the boot fits."said Rai spatting every word slowly which make Clay growled like a blood thirsty bloodhound.

"Girls girls,you're both pretty."said Kimiko seperating the two boys with her hands making them to sit down,"Clay just apologize."

"But he started it!"exclaimed Clay only to get a death glare and fiery aura from Kimiko,"I'm sorry."murmured Clay to Raimundo who stick out his tongue like a four year old.

"And Raimundo!"exclaimed Kimiko as she pointed Rai with her perfectly manicured nails only inches from his face,"Your a leader now and your job is supposed to get this team together not tearing it up...and try to be more responsible."said Kimiko releasing a fiery aura.

"Fine...,apology accepted and I'll try my best to be reprehensible."muttered Rai continuing his meal.

"Responsible."said Kimiko continuing her food while Clay add more mashed potatoes and steak,well mostly steak.

"Yeah,whatever."

Chucky muttered something under his breath as he chews his steak,unfortunately Kimiko heard it.

"What was that!?"shouted Kimiko,slamming her fist to the table as her body igniting in flames literally.

"Nothing sir-ma'am."exclaimed Chucky as he saluted and sweating nervously.

"That's more like it."muttered Kimiko as the flames went out and continued her meal.

Juat as they almost done eating,Master Fung came in.

"Clay,I need you to help the other monks with carrying wooden and metal beams right after you are done eating"said Master Fung to Clay,then he turn his gaze to Raimundo who's balancing a knife in his hand,"Raimundo."

Rai suddenly stopped making the knife fall with a small clang,"Yeah..."trailing off.

"Have you finished your meal?"asked Master Fung glaring at Rai.

"Yeah and I should probably you know...,I'll just...get going."replied Raimundo as place his plate to the sink and run outside and the kitchen fell to an awkward silence.

"Well,bettur' help those monks."breaking the silence,Clay place his plate where Rai's is and walked towards the doorway.

"Wait!"shouted Omi hopping down from his seat and passing Master Fung to Clay who stopped walking towards the doorway.

"Clay may I help you carrying those boards?"asked Omi as he tugs Clay's sleeve.

"Omi ya' ain't that stron-err...big enough to carry it."said Clay patting Omi's round head.

"Clay I believe that I am big enough to carry those beams,and of course I can do everything."exclaimed Omi.

"Remember Omi,The Knight who could do anything is more superior than The King who could do everything."warned Master Fung to his students.

"Whaddya' mean?"asked Clay tipping his hat.

"You will know in the future."with that Master Fung slightly bowed and walk away.

"I better check the injured monks."said Kimiko as she stands up,placing her plate where Rai's is and walked towards the Hospital wing of the temple.

"And better start helpin'."Clay say as he walked outside leaving Omi with Chucky.

"Perhaps it would be best to practice my fighting skill."muttered Omi as he run outside towards the training grounds.

"Oh...Okay then!"exclaimed Chucky as he wave,"Well...I'm just gonna get some sleep."sighing he slithered to his(Dojo's) bed(A/N: I think that pillow thing is his bed?),leaving the kitchen once again in silence.

~ Temple's Training Grounds ~

After a couple of hours the rest of the monks continued their work building the temple,meanwhile Omi continued perfecting his already perfect 'Cougar Strike' battle move with Dojo watching him while he eats a jar of cookies on a bench.

Figuring it's already perfect,Omi wiped his newly formed sweat with a towel laying nearby the training dummies,he kept repeating Master Fung's today's advice in his mind as he stares at the sweaty towel.

"So,what's on your mind?"

Dojo's voice broke his train of thoughts,sighing,Omi seated on the bench on the left side of Dojo and placed down the towel on the right side of him.

"Dojo,do you think I am not capable of everything?"

Swallowing his cookie,Dojo gather his thoughts and after a few seconds of silence,"Dunno kid,doing everything...is something that no human could do it's impossible."

"But I could bend water,defeat Chase Young and stop the world from evil world domination,isn't that impossible?"

While gathering his thoughts he eat another cookie and placed the lid back,"Look kid;I'm maybe a 1500 year old dragon but I'm not that wise."

Omi frowned,"Dojo,could he do everything?"his voice sounded a little hoarse.

Dojo realized that Omi meant 'he' was Dashi,sure he was the grand master but Omi thinks being a grand master could do everything,Dojo wasn't sure himself,he remembered something that Dashi told him once,sighing he finally turned his gaze to Omi's pleading eyes.

"Hey,kid I think I remember Dashi once told me something that a warrior could do everything,but I forgot what he have to do."replied Dojo as he scratching his head.

Omi's eyes sparkled as his hopes becoming a great warrior rose,"Really?"

While Dojo keep tapping his chin trying to remember what his previous master has said to him,Omi's gaze dropped to the jar Dojo was holding,a big red chinese writing plastered on the yellow ceramic,he quickly recognized the meaning of it: 'Omi'.

"Dojo,is that my cookie jar?"a thick mark appeared on his forehead.

Dojo stopped his tapping and turn his head to a very annoyed Omi as he feel sweat slid down from his forehead,chuckling nervously but before he could open his mouth,his body suddenly shaking violently as he dropped the jar but Omi quickly catches it before it hits the ground.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!,and it's a big one!"shouted Dojo throwing his arms around.

Without a word,Omi quickly run towards his other teammates,a minute later the Xiaolin Dragons who's already dressed and packed with a few Shen Gong Wus gathered where Dojo was waiting in the middle with the ancient scroll on his hands.

As soon as Dojo saw the Warriors,he quickly sized up and scooped them and fly to the air.

"What in tar nation!"exclaimed Clay as his one arm grabbed to Dojo for his dear life and the other holding his hat.

"Whoa,what's so important about this Wu?"asked Raimundo now wearing a red elbow length sleeved hoodie,his medallion hanging around his neck,black baggy jeans and maroon sneakers.

Grabbing the ancient scroll from Dojo,Kimiko opened it,and revealing a picture of an adult size palm saucer,"It's called 'The Silver Saucer',talk about being literally a saucer."said Kimiko now wearing a yellow sleeveless knee high dress with red and black pattern of roses,a rose pin on her hair now dyed brown and tied to a braid and black gladiators.

"if activates,it can make whatever it touches to pure silver."she continued as she show the rest of them as the figure holding a saucer and throwing it to an object who quickly turned color of white as the Wu bounce back to the figure.

"Wait what if it touches a living thing?"asked Raimundo.

"Naw...,it won't turned to a silver,well there's a chance that you'll taste a little bit of silver on your mouth for a few weeks,so don't worry about."replied Dojo.

"Then if it's that harmless,why would you be in this hurry?!"said Kimiko crossing her arms with an annoyed expression.

It took Dojo a couple of seconds before answering,"Honestly I don't know."And the others only groaned in frustration.

"So...where is it?"asked Omi who's been silence through the conversation.

"I remembered that I hid it somewhere in Pamplona in Spain,but there's something I should warn you about today and the city."said Dojo as he scratched his head.

"If there is any obstacles and anyone who stand in my way in Pamplema-"

"Pamplona."corrected Rai.

"Then I shall conquer those obstacles and overcome those who stand in my way becoming the greatest Xiaolin Dragon!"exclaimed Omi,"Hurry Dojo!,we must not let Jack Spicer get this Wu first!"

~ Outskirts of Pamplona ~

Two hours passed,they finally managed to land on the outskirts of Pamplona to avoid unwanted attention,they really don't want people or worse the 'government' seeing a giant green lizard flying up in the sky carrying four teenagers who could control the four elements of earth,how ood they don't remember the part when Wuya or Chase Young ruled the world.

"Here we are kids,Pamplona."announced Dojo shrinking to his tiny size as the four Xiaolin Dragons hopped off from his back,yawning he quickly hide under Clay's hat to take a nap,flying from China to Europe can be pretty exhausting.

"Okay,guys we need to blend in and don't attract any unwanted attention,and that includes using any Wu or bending elements, Got it?"said Rai to his teammates.

"Got it."the three of them replied in unsion.

"Good any questions?"as soon those words came out of Raimundo's mouth,Omi raised his right hand,"Yes?"raising an eyebrow.

"Raimundo my friend,your yesterday's battle wuth Hannibal Bean,how can you dissolved into clouds?,is it a Shoku level technique?,where did you learn it from?"

"Yes it is a Shoku level technique and I found it on an old scroll,kinda hard to decipher though,and since I'm not used to it...I really don't like the side effects."answered Raimundo as he scratched his head.

"Lemme guess...yer' nose bleed?"guessed Clay who received a shocked look from Raimundo.

"How did you-"Rai didn't finish his sentence,instead he glare at Kimiko who's smirking,"Hey you promised,not to bring that up!"

"*scoff*,yeah and i bet you don't know why people never kept secrets with a gossiper."replied Kim still smirking.

Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms,"And that means?"

"it's practically my job to spread gossip."

After a couple of seconds of silence,Raimundo finally spoke,"I'm already tired of this conversation."with that Raimundo began to walked towards the busy city with the others following him behind.

As soon as they walked inside the city,the town seems to celebrating something,they turn to an alley and they were greeted by a crowds of cheering people wearing white and red,some were leaning against the balcony of the houses surrounding the alley and some are sitting on top of a tall wooden fences.

Suddenly a little kid no more older than ten years old run passed them and yelling something about "Encierro".

"What's going on?"asked Kimiko.

"Dunno,c'mon let's get a better look."said Raimundo.

He began pushing through the crowd with the rest following him from behind,he noticed all of them didn't seem to mind,the four of them managed to get in front and only to meet the two meters tall wooden fences seperating them from the alley.

"Looks like they're expecting some kind of a parade."said Clay tipping his hat,he suddenly realized "Encierro" means and why people are wearing red and white,cheering crowds of womens and children,'Today's 7th July.'

Omi seems to noticed a silver colored semi-circle sticking out of the ground,a gasp escaped from his mouth,"The Wu!"he exclaimed and suddenly hops over the stacks and fence,ignoring his friends distressing calls especially from Clay.

"Omi!,what in tar nation are ya' doin'!?,get out of there!"

"My friends!,I have found the Wu."shouted Omi as he tries to pull out the Silver Saucer.

Even with their yelling,the crowd just focused on the left end of the street,seconds later they began to cheer louder.

Seeing Clay is still calling Omi to get out of the street,Kim seems to noticed Clay's concerned face,"Clay,what's wrong?"

"Today is 7th July."answered Clay.

"So?..."said Raimundo crossing his arms,"We're in Pamplona and it's..."trailing off,frowning he turned his gazed to Omi who's still trying to pull to the Wu out,"The San Fermin Festival."

Kimiko gasped and gripped the wooden fences,"OMI GET OUT OF THERE!"

Kim's frantic cries seems to make Omi snapped his head up and successfully pulled out the Wu,suddenly the ground shooked,turning his gaze to the left end of the street,his eyes wided as soon as he saw hundreds of mens wearing a red scarf around their neck,white pants and t-shirts,being chased by dozen angry yet dangerously bulls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."Omi screamed and began to run for his life.

Extra Scene :

"Dojo,are you going to tell me what happened this morning?"asked Master Fung who is currently sitting with his legs crossed as he poured tea in the garden with Dojo sitting across him.

"Sorry but no,they cut me once but they're not going to cut me twice."looking away, Dojo crossed his arms.

"Very Wel-"

"Okay fine!,it started with-"

To be Continued...

"OH COME ON!"

(A/N: sorry for the short chapter and making you wait like a month...school's been a pain in the butt,and to be honest I really don't know if I should post this or not but I really wanted to update it now,don't worry I already started on the second half)

IMPORTANT!: if any of you guys who have a request or a suggestions for future episodes(that I hoped there will be) of this fic, REVIEW! or PM me!


End file.
